


yuyu's letters

by kkochiya



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Romantic Friendship, There is no angst, drabbles !!, i just love this idea and its a chance to appreciate onf through writing, it's mainly platonic but with a bit of romance ya know gotta keep it spicy, lapslock, onf teaches yuto words!, penning letters with yu!, they're not love letters they're APPRECIATION LETTERS, well kinda, yuto is soft for onf but they're also soft for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochiya/pseuds/kkochiya
Summary: yuto appreciates his members and everything they do to help him!and so he writes little letters to let them know how much he cares.perhaps he cares for one of the members a little more than the rest...
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. [1] hyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! if you wanna scream about onf my twitter is @kkochiya

yuto was no stranger to the fact that his korean vocabulary was admittedly better than most foreigners but, alas, still lacking. it was not something that discouraged him but instead fueled his desire to go beyond what he had already achieved: to learn more and to sharpen his skills.

but the first place to start would be asking his members for some assistance (free of charge! maknae discount).

it was settled that everyone would try and chip in, teaching the boy something whenever they could. he had never attended an actual school in korea, but the others hadn't been to one in general in multiple years, making all of them understandably rusty, despite this, however, the effort was made nonetheless.

as such, yuto made sure to note down each and every word - he had something in mind.

-

scarlet and mellifluous

hyojin had mentioned the word offhand - scarlet, that is - and whilst it had a familiar sound to it, yuto couldn't manage to remember what it meant exactly.

"oh" the older boy had chuckled, "it's red, dummy."

holding his tongue from retorts regarding the choice of address, yuto nodded, eyes squinting ever so slightly as he tried to imagine the shade briefly. it led to nothing, with a quick admission of defeat after the sudden realisation of the plethora of shades it could possibly be.

"like… a bright shade. striking, y'know? kinda like my hair when i first dyed it."

"so like loud and annoying?"

"oi-" hyojin threatened, before breaking out into a charming smile that proved the lack of integrity in his threats, "not really, more like eye-catching and… pretty? pleasing…? something like that."

yuto hummed, thinking back to the names of shades he already knew in his mother tongue and deciding he probably knew which one it was. a dazzling scarlet, he presumed; it had to be like that, considering the slightly rough but thoughtful explanation of it.

a pretty color indeed

"hey, yuto," to which he looked back towards the other with a visible attentiveness, "there's another word i just thought of. it's kinda long though, is it fine?"

"i don't mind."

"it's mellifluous. i think i learnt about it recently so don't take my word on the meaning but i think it's the same as melodious?" hyojin raises a hand to his chin as though he's in deep thought, "something sweet, like a person's voice. like… when yoon or kyun sing. that sort of feeling. it's a bit of an odd word but i think it's nice."

sometimes hyojin likes to ramble.

he could go on and on about the things he finds interesting, and yuto supposes the elder enjoys finding pretty words considering his willingness to talk about it. it's usually boring when the redhead rants and rambles to no end; yuto supposes he's not that similar to hyojin, at least interest wise. but he's captivated now.

it sounds long and probably difficult to both spell and pronounce (read: he finds himself stuttering in his head when he tries to say it and curses the korean language). yuto hates writing with hangul simply because it takes him ages to get it right. but he supposes if he likes the word enough he can overcome the difficulty.

"thank you, hyung."

with a brief ruffle of his hair, hyojin smiles at the second youngest.

"anytime."

-

_dear hyojin hyung,_

_you taught me two words today, and i'm grateful._

_i didn't realise at first but after some thought, maybe your hair was rather pretty at first. it's faded now, and you'll dye it again soon - i'm almost wishing that you'll go back to that same shade of striking scarlet that you once had. i'd love to appreciate it properly this time. but if not, it's okay. you suit any colour, really._

_but anyways that's only trivial. i think my purpose in writing this is more to appreciate you._

_it's a little weird, but you'll read this when i'm not around so i think i'll feel less embarrassed about being so sentimental like this._

_shall i talk about your eyes? i think it's a good place to start. they're always so bright and dazzling, like gemstones but there's a gentle and warmer essence within them - a soothing aura. perhaps they're like flower petals sprinkled and adorned with morning dew from the previous night's shower. they sparkle brilliantly but that doesn't change their delicacy; they shine but the gentleness remains. i think that's what i like most about you as a person as well. you're familiar and approachable so i don't feel scared to open up to you, but at the same time there's this elite touch like you're a star a million miles away - the brightest star in the night sky._

_may i talk about your hands? i suppose its a little silly to move onto that but they're so tiny and cute it's almost painful to avoid talking about it. could we hold hands more? it's not weird to, no matter how much you insist. you hold minseok's hand all the time but not mine :( i think it's unfair. they're so soft and delicate and smooth and pretty and warm and i miss wrapping them up into mine and squeezing tightly at them. please say you'll let me._

_oh, i almost forgot!_

_your voice is certainly one of the most unique things i've ever had the fortune of hearing. there's so much emotion that you project and convey that i could only dream of managing to express in any form, nevertheless singing. and what was the word you taught me? mellifluous? your voice is so sweet and pleasant, every note is like a perfectly crafted melody that i can't help but hang onto and cling to, begging for more. it puts me in a trance and perhaps it's a bit extreme to say that but really, it's captivating. you have my undivided attention every millisecond that i'm able to hear your voice. it's like silk and honey but better, exponentially better. it's transcendent. you're beyond comprehension, hyung._

_i think that's enough for now, although i don't know when i'll next get the opportunity to speak (or write?) like this again. i think it's good practice but also a way to express how i feel._

_maybe it'll bring us closer?_

_and maybe you'll hold my hand more after this if all goes well._

_anyways, it's time to sign off._

_with love,_

_mizuguchi yuto :)_

-

dropping off the letter (enclosed within a pink envelope with pastel hello kitty stickers stuck on that he had managed to mooch off of minseok after some totally-not-suspicious excuses) yuto felt a sense of pride instead of the anticipated sense of trepidation. it felt nice to get things out of his mind and onto paper, and the idea that he wouldn't need to talk directly about how he felt was an added bonus.

noticeably, a few days later, it seemed the letter had done something.

looking down, yuto silently cheers at the tiny set of fingers interlaced with his own, sending a gentle squeeze of appreciation that earns him a light-hearted scoff from the owner of the appendage.

maybe writing letters should be his part-time job, he muses.


	2. [2] launie

minseok had always been a close friend of yuto's from the moment the latter had joined the company. maybe it was a mixture of the fact that they were of the same age, as well as the fact they were both of a very shy nature and found comfort in someone similar to themselves. no matter the reason, the fact was the same: yuto and minseok were closer than close.

there were times where the two would engage in late night talks that consisted mainly of whispered regrets, confessions, gossip, and secrets that they each knew would go no further than between them. it was normal to talk about feelings.

he supposes that's why they're so close: the communication is there.

when yuto had brought up the idea of getting the other members to teach him new words, minseok seemed to be over the moon. the reaction was a little odd but yuto reckoned it wasn't worth bringing up. minseok seemed to like helping others, perhaps it was that.

-

ethereal and glistening 

yuto noticed that the youngest always seemed to speak in a refined way; his words would always be carefully thought out and spoken eloquently, rarely wavering if it was not done so intentionally.

it came at no surprise that he should know more advanced and pretty words, especially due to his fascination with all things pretty and adorable.

(yuto liked to think he was one of those adorable things minseok seemed to have an interest in, but he wouldn't openly admit something so bold.)

it was at random that minseok brought up those words. perhaps he had suddenly remembered them, yuto wasn't too concerned with the reasoning behind it.

"ethereal is a pretty word, don't you think?"

"uh…" admittedly, yuto found himself bashful, brushing a hand up and down his nape, "i don't know…"

"oh!" immediately the others eyes lit up, "shall i explain?"

a brief nod, and minseok came shuffling closer (although they had already been close enough, but yuto knew very well that the younger felt safer when holding or touching someone).

"imagine… there's something precious, but don't think of an object just yet. just have the idea that there's something you'd want to cherish and hold dear."

"mhm."

"now imagine this thing is very light and delicate, but at the same time almost… hmmm…" minseok ponders for a moment, "shall i say, angellic? something pretty in that manner."

"uhhhmm…"

minseok laughs shortly in that same polite sounding tone that he always has, "it's sort of a concept. you can apply it to anything. i suppose the best way to explain is if you think of an angel or someone like an angel. how would they look? gentle, delicate, light, pure…? it's that kind of feeling."

"i think… i understand."

"should i try to explain better?"

yuto shakes his head and smiles, "it's fine i understood it well enough."

"ah… in that case there's one more thing i was thinking of- a word i really like."

yuto glances at minseok for a moment and notices the slight curl of his lips as he speaks. the boy is usually smiley as is, but more so when he's excited - when he can talk about the things he likes.

there's the overwhelming urge to ruffle his hair and call him a cutie, and yuto reckons he's picking up such habits from the older members in the group.

regardless, minseok looks elated and yuto enjoys it thoroughly.

"it's glistening. do you know it?"

"i don't think so but it has a familiar sound."

"it's a word like shining or sparkling. but there's a sort of feeling to it. like the way teardrops shimmer, or how dew shines." he looks up, thinking, "you know, a sort of wet feeling to it. but it can be used in general for anything that sparkles."

"like… glist...ening... eyes?"

yuto finds the word to be foreign on his tongue, and hopes he hasn't mispronounced it (but judging from the lack of giggles and gentle correction, he can tell he said it properly).

"you could say that!"

"i think i get it now."

leaning his head onto yuto's shoulder, the younger lets out a sigh.

"that's good…" and after a moment, continues, "thank you for listening to me so well."

"oh."

a brief laugh. yuto feels slightly bashful for his short reply, but minseok doesn't say anything else and they sit together in a comfortable silence for a while.

(at least until the others come tumbling in, wrecking havoc as per usual.)

-

_ dear minseokie, _

_ the other day i asked you for that envelope, and whilst you seemed suspicious, you still insisted on decorating it prettily for me, something about "if you're going to use it, it might as well look nice". _

_ thank you for that, i think hyojin hyung liked it - i saw it at his bedside so it must've been pretty enough in his eyes for him to keep it. _

_ but that's not the point in this letter. _

_ you've always been so kind and patient with me, and for that i’m grateful. _

_ when i first came to the company it was always you looking for me, approaching me, and talking to me. i could really tell how willing you were to befriend me, and it felt so lovely to know i was liked by someone so talented and lovable. i'm not too good at making friends straight away but because you put in the effort it felt rather comfortable to accept you and let you in. because of you i always had someone to turn to when things grew difficult, and you also helped me grow closer to the other members. _

_ really, i owe everything to you. _

_ you were so kind today so as to teach me two new words, and whilst i found the first one a little difficult, i tried to learn it as best i could since you worked so diligently to explain it to me. _

_ i think the word ethereal suits you, though. it's probably abrupt to admit this but, really, minseok, you seem so fragile and precious, so light and pure. you're someone who can deal no harm and similarly is in need of protection and care. you crave skinship and affection, to which we - the members - are willing to provide. sometimes your voice - especially at nighttime, when you slip into my bed because "it's lonely on my own" - is so light and gentle, like any sudden sound, movement, or event could send it shattering into thousands and thousands of pieces. i think in this way, you could be described as ethereal. _

_ (and also, you're pretty too. like an angel, so delicate and soft looking.) _

_ your eyes - they glisten. the moonlight that filters in through the window when we're up sharing secrets in the dead of night illuminates the multitudes of shimmering stars that dance prettily in your irises. they glow and sparkle, and quite honestly i think it's the prettiest thing i've seen. not only that, your eyes are so wide and blinking, much like a baby's. it makes you look so pure and sweet. when did you get so adorable? _

_ every now and then i forget i’m only a few months older than you. i find myself wishing to baby you and pamper you as though our age gap is that of multiple years. _

_ i'd very much like to run my fingers through your hair, cuddle you close, press sweet kisses to your cheeks, address you with tender words of endearment. _

_ is it okay if i do? you may feel uncomfortable due to our ages being the same. it's okay if i can't. but i'd love to be more affectionate with you. _

_ it's all i want, really. _

_ thank you for lending me the envelope again this time. the shade of blue is so pretty and the little cinnamoroll stickers are adorable. where did you get them from? can we go shopping for more? i'm kind of curious. _

_ i hope this letter isn't too odd. and i know we never say it but… i love and appreciate you, minseok. _

_ let's be friends for a long time :D _

_ with love, _

_ mizuguchi yuto :) _

-

yuto finds a time when minseok isn't around to slot his letter underneath the younger's pillow. he's far too shy to give it to him up front, especially after remembering all of the words written in the letter. so it's only natural that he should leave it for the boy to read when they're apart. it's more comfortable this way.

he reckons minseok finds it sometime between their arrival from practice and their somewhat designated bedtime - at least, he comes to this conclusion judging from how the boy slips into his bed earlier than usual tonight.

when minseok presses a chaste peck at the plush of his cheek, tapping at his own in anticipation of the act being reciprocated, yuto feels himself break out into a wide smile, assured that his words had been received well.

(and of course, he does as requested, peppering gentle pecks on the youngest's cheek, even landing one on the tip of his nose, eliciting a childish burst of giggles from both parties.)

this night they actually manage to sleep at their designated bedtime, cuddled closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D i was gonna do it in member order but decided to switch it up! i hope it's not too odd to add minseok in.


	3. [3] kyun

chaos takes a form in park minkyun: resident clown of the group. yet yuto always seems to be the one teased by him. it's the lightly provoking words and knowing glances that are ever-present and ever so slightly irritating. 

yuto finds it endearing.

minkyun is so evidently extroverted it's a little obvious that they don't mix as well as the others. but despite this, they're still close, and yuto figures it must be a miracle rather than something logical.

nevermind that, minkyun never seemed to be big on using grand and confusing words. being simple and straight to the point - perhaps slipping in some witty wordplay - was his forte, and whilst he was capable of better, he never attempted to show off. the intellect was there but the urge to present it never was.

as such, yuto did not anticipate much help from minkyun.

-

embers and zest

it was just another day of practice, with the day going past quickly as it always seemed to when they finally became busy. cleaning up the practice room was the only thing left, but seungjoon had insisted on doing it, claiming he had skipped out on doing it far too often and felt guilty (although yuto knew hyojin had most likely threatened him into doing it).

something felt a little odd though, and yuto had noticed that whilst the other members had left already, sounding out brief "goodbye"s, one of the members had not, and yet they were still missing.

thus, it brought him to investigating and thereafter, leading him to his current situation: settled on minkyun's thin couch in his relatively cramped studio - or, at least, his self claimed studio.

the gentle pulse of bass reverberated through the room, bouncing off walls and vibrating ever so gently. a sort of gentle melody played that was easy to catch onto and move to slightly. it was a relaxing type of song, with minimal vocals that soothed and pacified yet brought you to tapping your feet along to the rhythm.

yuto liked this atmosphere. it felt intimate but also cozy and warm. perfect to fall asleep, or simply to rest mentally.

there weren't many words exchanged between the two parties inhabiting the room, seeing as one had taken to hurried clicks at computer keys and rushed scribbles at notepads. yuto didn't wish to disturb.

but every now and then minkyun would ask for opinions.

"what do you think of the word sapphire here?"

"sounds a bit…"

minkyun hums and crosses out a word, before thumbing at his pen in thought. 

"embers?"

"pardon?"

"you don't know it?"

a shrug. 

"don't you learn anything with those korean lessons launie gives you?" he chortles, wholly kidding.

"i mean i don't-" quickly he gives up on trying to explain, realising the boy is only teasing, and thus sighing with exasperation, "what does it mean?"

"it's just the glowy part like when you're tryna burn somethin' but it doesn't light up, y'feel?"

for a moment the sentence doesn't process in his mind. yuto is good at understanding various ways of speaking and luckily has learnt enough slang and abbreviations in korean to keep up with how the members speak. but oddly enough it feels like minkyun has thrown in a tad bit too much, even slurring his words, just to mess with him.

(at least he thinks it's to mess with him.)

nonetheless, he figures it out within a few long moments.

"ah… that part, i get it."

the older smiles a somewhat cat-like smile - not entirely directed at him but either way, present and visible - before returning to his work.

it's getting late, and yuto checks his phone only to see the big blinking numbers displaying 23:09. 

abruptly the older’s voice cuts through the busy quiet.

"how's zest?"

"again, i don't really…"

"aw man," minkyun whines, spinning around on his little spinny office chair to face the younger, "dude, i barely know how to describe the word myself."

quietly yuto snickers.

"then why are you using it?"

"it sounds cool! plus i kinda get that it means like… enthusiasm or energy or whatever."

gesturing briefly, he nods, "then just, y'know, use it. doesn't the feeling just have to be correct?"

minkyun sighs.

"yuto, yuto, yuto…” he says the word in a tone that sounds like disappointment, but a cheap and fake impression of it, with no real feeling behind it, “you have  _ so _ much to learn."

"hey," he whines, lips forming a faint pout, "cut it out."

with an indistinguishable emotion in his gaze, minkyun stares at yuto for a solid moment before casting away his notepad and standing up. his bones pop in a long chain of somewhat uncomfortable sounds as the boy stretches, before returning to a relaxed position.

he stares at yuto, motioning his head to the door.

"c'mon, let's go. it's getting late."

without question, the youngest gets up to leave, met with an arm thrown over his shoulders in a jovial and friendly way.

he doesn't shrink away from the touch, far too tired and unbothered.

yuto decides then that he'll pen a letter to minkyun next, but only after a good night's rest.

-

_ dear kyun hyung, _

_ it wasn't intentional (i think) but you taught me two words yesterday! they're pretty (i may have searched them up, your descriptions sucked, sorry not sorry) and after some thinking, they actually suit those lyrics that you were writing very well. i think they match the vibe perfectly, although you should probably discuss with jaeyoung hyung to see if he also agrees. _

_ i'm not quite sure where to begin for you. as you may have noticed, i've been writing letters to our members - appreciation letters. they mainly consist of things i'd like to say to the members but am unable to put into actual spoken words. so i'll be doing the same for you today. _

_ maybe i'll focus on your personality. i suppose zest is also a great way to describe you. your energy level is off the charts; you're like a shooting star or an asteroid belt - bursting with power and strength. like a rocket taking off, or a jet plane flying overhead. your noise level matches your enthusiasm and excitement, raising in levels proportionately. and whilst i may complain, i find it endearing and even mood lifting. _

_ minkyun hyung, you're like a ray of sunshine here to brighten up my day: a very noisy and disruptive yet beautiful and lovely ray of sunshine. _

_ but if i may speak not only of how you act off guard, then i'll have to mention how you act when you're performing. it's like a firefly that has been trapped in a glass jar for the longest time, only to be set free when its glow shines brightest. you burst with energy and glow like the burning embers of a bonfire, ready to explode into a variety of warm hues that excite and incite thrill. it's hard to watch you without feeling giddy and fired up, i can't sit still seeing you perform, the passion is too overwhelming.  _

_ there are hundreds of other things i could appreciate about you, including but not limited to your charming smile, cute dimples, colorful voice, contagious laughter, pretty lips, and impressive vocal range. but perhaps i have a favourite.  _

_ your beauty marks are like constellations littering your skin. there's a lone one on the bridge of your nose - it's like a bright star in the middle of miles and miles of empty night sky. it's noticeable and different from the others, and that makes it special. this mark gives you a sort of charm that can't be explained with words but is immediately understood and noticed by all that see it. honestly, with or without you'd be gorgeous, but nevertheless i believe it to be a pretty addition to an already astonishing masterpiece. _

_ i wonder if you're as confident in your beauty as i am. i'd be ready to boast your handsomeness without a moment's notice, but would you? i hope the answer is yes, but if not, would it help to be reminded? _

_ i'll begin reminding you, starting now with a question. _

_ how does it feel being god's favourite? _

_ (i'm only half-joking, but really, you're so pretty, tell me how!) _

_ i think there's not much else i can do besides gush about how much i enjoy looking at you, so on this note, i'll end this letter. _

_ please take care of yourself and never stop being who you are. we're not alike at all but even someone as introverted as me feels alive and active just by being in the same room as you. you breathe life and excitement into every place and everyone you interact with. _

_ i think you have some of the loveliest qualities a person can have. _

_ never change, hyung. _

_ love from, _

_ mizuguchi yuto :) _

-

yuto manages to finish the letter within an hour after starting it. he decides to be bolder today, after feeling oddly motivated by the contents of his letter. instead of leaving it out for the older to find, he slips it to him in the middle of their busy rush to leave the dorms and get to the company to practice.

it's in a pale yellow envelope this time, but lacks stickers, seeing as minseok had been too sleepy in the morning to help yuto with decoration.

(he did, however, give the instruction to draw little flowers on the envelope, and yuto made sure to follow the order diligently.)

yuto lives the day in trepidation as he waits for the moment that minkyun will read his letter, knowing it could happen at any moment.

when he receives a big bear hug during one of their breaks, he knows the letter has been read and doesn't even bother to complain about the grossness of their hug whilst they're both coated in sweat. he just snuggles closer and accepts the affection.

perhaps he really does like writing these letters - he should do it more in the future, he decides.

"so yuyu thinks i'm gorgeous, huh~?"

scratch that, yuto is never writing another goddamn letter to park minkyun ever again.


	4. [4] jae

jaeyoung has always been a helpful, guiding, and understanding figure for yuto. it appeared to be in his nature but sometimes it felt like the boy particularly had a soft spot for the members. maybe that was from familiarity, though.

of course, when the request to be taught new words was sent out, jaeyoung was more than willing. he took longer to help than some of the others, but that didn't really matter.

once again, as always, jaeyoung's warm heart had been displayed proudly.

-

saccharine and geniality

now one of the words, yuto knew pretty well, seeing as it wasn't too special and had come up multiple times. but jaeyoung seemed to have a way of showing a different side to things and as such, yuto felt that he had completely relearnt it's meaning.

usually, the older would teach yuto words in english, usually off-hand, just in passing, but sometimes during scheduled lessons. after the very few years of learning from him, especially recently, his english speaking had improved tremendously. yuto himself would feel a sense of pride, but even he knew, simply from the warm gazes and gently hair ruffles, that it would never amount to the same emotion jaeyoung felt.

and so he assumed (note: assumed correctly) that if jaeyoung were to aid him in improving his korean speaking skills, this pride would only grow.

"there are some words i wanna teach you."

it had been said so casually that yuto didn't even blink an eye.

"english?"

"korean, actually."

"oh…" he paused for a moment, thinking of nothing particularly, before motioning for the older to proceed.

they had simply been relaxing at the dorms at the time, with yuto on his stomach on his bed, and jaeyoung writing something on paper, sitting comfortably on the floor.

the two parties spoke without looking at each other too much, just casually conversing as per usual.

"when something is sweet, like an action, you could call it saccharine. something really sweet it could be sickly, but…" he hums, contemplating word choices, "alternatively it could be used for something so sweet it's deeply touching. it depends on the context, yeah?"

yuto nods, "it could be bad but it could be positive."

"yeah, and another thing… geniality. you know it, right?"

"mhm"

jaeyoung goes still for a moment, humming quietly in thought. it's only for a moment, though, and he starts talking before yuto can question.

"it's being friendly but i believe there's also a warm quality to it. you can be kind but to be genial is different. it's more genuine like you can feel the goodwill that the kindness comes from."

"can it be used just to describe kindness simply?"

"sure, but there's also that deeper meaning if you want to use it that way."

slowly, yuto nods, processing for a moment before nodding again, this time more assertively.

"thank you, hyung."

"anytime."

the caring and warm tone seeps through his voice yet again.

yuto smiles, already sure of the contents of his next letter.

-

_ dear jaeyoung hyung, _

_ as always you've taught me something new. i think it's lovely how willing you are to help people learn new things even if it has no benefit for yourself. you take time out of your day to help others, and i really admire how selfless and caring you are. _

_ if i'm to use what you taught me, i can really feel the geniality from everything you do. it's like an overwhelming force or a rush - a wave - of this warm, gentle and soothing aura. you're like a soft but firm hug, something to melt into but strong enough to assure you. it's a quality i find myself envious of, but i think only you can show it so well. _

_ there was this other word - saccharine, i believe. it sounded so pretty when you said it out loud. perhaps that's because your voice is like butter: it's a little thick but still smooth as if it can be cut through in one swipe but only with added effort. even though your voice is deep, it's very flowing and lovely to listen to. it's my favourite sound. _

_ nevertheless, if i'm to use the word saccharine i'd use it to describe your kind teachings and various other acts, from big to small. when you take the time to teach me words like you did today, it makes me feel somewhat loved and important, because i know your attention is on me and that you're willing to help me no matter what. _

_ but that's not it. _

_ when you tuck minseok into bed gently after a long day of practice, or when you speak for the members when we're finding it difficult to communicate effectively. when you assure hyojin hyung that he's doing well, and allow seungjoon hyung to confide in you about his worries. when you joke childishly with minkyun hyung after noticing him getting stressed, and when you check up on changyoon hyung when he grows anxious. when you remind us gently to take care of ourselves. _

_ it's all so deeply touching, even if you don't realise it. you're such an important part of our little family, and you keep us all feeling safe and happy. _

_ thank you, truly. i can't express it enough. _

_ i think it's difficult to tell you how much i appreciate you, because, really, there's so much that actually it ends up being everything you do. _

_ simply, i appreciate your existence and the fact i had the fortune to meet and grow close to you. i appreciate you loving us all endlessly and unconditionally. _

_ i'll thank you once more before i grow too sentimental. _

_ thank you, jaeyoung hyung. _

_ i love you and hope i can repay the kindness you've shown me all this time. _

_ with love, _

_ mizuguchi yuto :) _

-

the choice in envelope this time is a pretty pale shade of green, with slightly darker colored trees dotted around like a tiny patch of woodland. it's inexplicably cute, and day by day yuto wonders where on earth minseok is getting these for him.

once the letter is in the envelope, yuto decides to leave it neatly upon jaeyoung's pillow, knowing it'll be soon that he'll return to their room and find it.

yuto decides that the sooner the better and waits anxiously in hyojin and changyoon's room, busying himself with videos on his phone.

it grows late, and he's soon sent to bed, shuffling back to his room with a slightly tired demeanour.

he's met with a warm bear hug from none other than jaeyoung. it's relatively strong, and he's pressed warmly and comfortably against the boy's chest, having to tiptoe slightly to accommodate for the height difference.

it's a very nice experience, he thinks to himself.

that night he sleeps well, genuinely at peace, and thoroughly soothed by the interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< not wholly satisfied with this chapter but i haven't updated recently!


	5. [5] jayers

there's someone in particular who seems to be endlessly invested in yuto's every thought, every move, and every word. it's not so much as a controlling thing, more of the individual finding themself to be enamored with the short boy.

now this person in question would be none other than lee seungjoon.

they always seem to find themselves together and yuto supposes that comes with being roommates (although, he must note that whilst minseok may be comparably as clingy, and for good reason, jaeyoung is not, so perhaps it is not a roommate thing).

either way, yuto anticipated little to no help from the older in his quest for knowledge and this had much to do with the fact he knew the boy had worms for brains. nevertheless, he hoped a small amount that this wouldn't be entirely true.

-

electrifying and ebullience

the words seemed almost made for the elder, yuto had mused.

whilst simply chattering as the two normally would, the topic of words had been brought up. it had been casual enough for yuto to not suspect any previous anticipation of said conversation, however, considering seungjoon it all could have been a very well thought out plan. either way, it was not worth fussing over.

"how've you been getting along?"

a short hum of thought, "pretty well… almost everyone has helped out."

"almost?"

yuto paused, staring at seungjoon before breaking into a smile at his clueless expression.

"well, you and changyoon hyung still haven't helped me!"

"hey," and for a moment, he almost sounded serious, "your hyungs are very busy."

yuto rolled his eyes. the translation of what seungjoon had said would be along the lines of "oops! we forgot, haha…" and it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"well you're not busy now."

"that…" seungjoon sighed, "is correct…"

"so?"

"gosh, since when are you so impatient." 

at this point, the younger could feel the physical strain of how hard he had been rolling his eyes (something he had actually picked up from seungjoon himself, and at this very moment would go on to curse as the light pain behind his eyes became ever so slightly stronger).

however, it seemed that the leader had begun to seriously consider what words to teach him - at least, judging from his pinched brows.

it wasn't actually all that difficult to think of complex words. but yuto supposed trying to find one to teach someone else was difficult. besides basic words, had someone asked him to teach them a pretty word in japanese, yuto would find himself stumped. trying to get the right word that'll be explained easily enough but is still of a high level is difficult. 

so yuto decides to spare seungjoon of his judging gaze.

"actually… two of my favourite words are electrifying and ebullience. they sound pretty, don't they?"

and he had to admit, they did. somewhat whimsical but perhaps not to a high extent. 

"the first means something exciting or thrilling- like sparks of electricity."

"i guess you live up to your spark leader title."

that earned him a pointed look.

"anyways… the other means something cheerful and full of energy! maybe someone like minkyun, that kind of feeling."

yuto nods slowly in understanding, repeating the word in his head in an attempt of figuring out the slightly tricky pronunciation.

seungjoon watches him, before getting up and sighing- or rather gasping; some sort of breathy noise is emitted from the boy.

"there! now you can't say i didn't help you," he grins, "i'm still a good hyung."

whilst yuto doesn't vocally agree nor disagree, he shoots the older a perplexed look, before shaking his head and moving on.

at least he has someone to write a letter to tonight.

-

_ dear jayers hyung, _

_ (sorry, i had to.) _

_ although you were a bit reluctant, you still managed to teach me two words which admittedly i'm grateful for. they're pretty-sounding words so they were nice to learn and even nicer to hear you say. _

_ so, i'll use the words for you (which is how all these letters have gone, so don't get ahead of yourself, hyung). _

_ the way you act on stage is truly electrifying, i feel surges of energy just watching back performances. your expressions and moves are really cool to look at, maybe because your style is interesting. either way, i get so excited watching you perform, especially since you have so much energy it's almost overwhelming: but in a good way. _

_ then there's your personality. _

_ you're like a burst of happiness and energy, even when you are pestering me (sorry, hyung, but you do it a lot). you're the embodiment of ebullience. _

_ even though i do pretend to be annoyed by you i actually treasure you a lot. i guess because we're close it's awkward to be sappy so i won't do that, but i hope you know you really make me smile and i appreciate you being in my life. _

_ thank you a lot, hyung, i don't say it often enough. _

_ i love you. _

_ with love, _

_ mizuguchi yuto :) _

_ - _

the choice in envelope is a bright yellow with pikachu stickers dotted around. it matches seungjoon a lot, yuto thinks to himself, stuffing the letter into it.

there's not much of a ceremony or anything of the sort with the way yuto delivers the letter.

he simply pushes it into the boy's hands and tells him "read it when you're not busy" with a hint of teasing, before sauntering off to his own devices.

after the day is over seungjoon approaches him.

there's a moment of silence before the older pulls him into a gentle hug that lasts no longer than 2-3 seconds but still feels nice.

"thanks, yuto."

he smiles.

"but the 'i love you' was kind of gross-"

yeah, yuto has yet another person on letter ban. most definitely.

minkyun and seungjoon are not to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this took ages to finally write i was really unmotivated !! we only have one more member left after this tho :o


End file.
